<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jinrou V by bratcronus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849890">Jinrou V</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratcronus/pseuds/bratcronus'>bratcronus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jinrou Game, idv, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratcronus/pseuds/bratcronus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10 survivors from IdentityV are put into Jinrou Game. A game of survival. And they must find the Jinrou to win the game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Dyer | Doctor/Emma Woods | Gardener, Luca Balsa | Prisoner/Victor Grantz | Postman/Andrew Kreiss | Grave Keeper, Patricia Dorval | Enchantress/Fiona Gilman | Priestess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jinrou V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...” Andrew wakes up, but doesn’t open his eyes. “Where am I? It feels like carpet...and it’s cold.” Andrew suddenly hear footsteps walking to him and he almost jumps. But he keeps still. He then feel someone touch him then shake him. “Hey wake up.” Andrew looks up to a blonde boy in a school uniform. Reaching his hand out to him.</p><p>Andrew grabs the blonde boy hand and stands up. “Uh,” Andrew looks around to eight other in the room. In the middle of the room ten chairs was in a circle. “Does anyone know what’s going on.” He let go of the boy’s hand. “That’s what we’re trying to figure out.” A black woman in another school outfit respond. “Have you guys tried opening the door?” Andrew asks. “Yeah, no budge.” A light skin man in a school outfit like everyone else says. </p><p>Suddenly the tv at the other end of the room turns on to a blue screen. “Hey somethings happening...” The lightskin man says. </p><p>The blue screen displays the text “Welcome students of Orpheus Academy. You may be thinking where you are. We will get to that if you all have a seat.” </p><p>Everyone sits down but one man white bearded male. “I’m not listening to that...thing!” He says. “I refuse!” Suddenly the man falls to the ground, feeling a shock going though his body. “Ah!” He says trying to catch his breathe. He stands up and walks over to the empty chair. </p><p>“Now then, let’s get on to the game. Everyone must grab a card from the table. Then we will continue the discussion.” Everyone walks up and grabs a card, returning to their seat. Andrew looks down at his card and it reads “Bodyguard.” “Bodyguard..?” Andrew thought “What does that even mean.” </p><p>“Each card has a role on it. Obviously there is meanings to these roles, and i shall explain them.” </p><p>“The first role is the Villager. The villager has no abilities they must help determine who is the Jinrou.” </p><p>“The second role is Jinrou. The Jinrou kills someone every night. They must keep their role a secret.” </p><p>“The third role is Prophet. The Prophet picks someone each night to see their role.” </p><p>“The fourth role is Spiritualist. The Spiritualist can see the roles of the dead.” </p><p>“The fifth role is Bodyguard. Each night the Bodyguard can protect someone, but themselves.” </p><p>“The last and sixth role is King. If the king is voted to be lynched they can reveal their role as king and not be lynched that day. They can be lynched any other day though. The king has a total of two votes.”</p><p>“You all must lynch the Jinrou. If you don’t it will be the Jinrou’s win.” </p><p>“Now then, you have fifteen minutes to discuss who the Jinrou is.” </p><p>That was a lot to take in. Wait we have what- “Well then we might aswell introduce ourselves.” The black woman says. “I am Patricia Dorval.” The woman with purple hair went next. “I am Fiona Gilman.” and then it went on. </p><p>“Luca Balsa.” </p><p>“Victor Grantz” </p><p>“Martha Behamfil.”</p><p>“Servais Le Roy.” </p><p>“Edgar Valden.”</p><p>“Emily Dyer.” </p><p>“Emma Woods.” </p><p>Then it came to me. “Uh, I am Andrew Kress.” </p><p>Two minutes passed after we all introduce ourselves. </p><p>“So who’s the Prophet?” Emily says. “If we find the Prophet then the Bodyguard can protect and they figure out the Jinrou.” Servais stands up. “It’s me...I am the Prophet.” Then Fiona stands up. “No I am!” Then Victor stands up. “Uh actually I am the prophet...” After Victor Emma stands up. “I’m pretty sure I am.” </p><p>“Four Prophets!?” Patricia says shocked. “Four Prophets...Well I didn’t expect that.” Emily says. “Well three of them lying. One of them is the actual Prophet.” Luca leans into the conversation. “Fiona is lying! She is probably the Jinrou.” Servais points at her. “What? You’re lying!” “I am not!” They both go back and fourth. </p><p>“SHUT UP!” They both go silent. “If we’re gonna win we have to be serious and stop acting like children.” Martha says with a serious face. </p><p>“Well I think Fiona is a Jinrou. She’s obviously lying, trying to fool you all!” Servais sits down and folds his arms. “Servais is lying...he is the Jinrou and is trying to frame me!” </p><p>“Well I do find it suspicious that Servais was the first one to accuse Fiona.” Emily said. “Yeah? And why was he so serious about it?” Luca replied. “Probably because he is the Jinrou.” “What the fuck? Seriously? It’s Fiona!” </p><p>The clock read only thirty seconds left. </p><p>“Servais...please tell us that you aren’t the Jinrou.” Martha said. “I am! I already told you Fiona is lying!” Servais replied.</p><p>“He’s still lying.” Luca sat up in his chair. “There is only twelve seconds left...bye bye Servais.” </p><p>“WAIT NO PLEASE I DON’T WANT TO GO. I’M TELLING THE TRUTH PLEASE.” </p><p>“Five.” </p><p>“PLEASE LET ME LIVE.” </p><p>“Four.” </p><p>“PLEASE.” </p><p>“Three.” </p><p>“I’M SORRY!” </p><p>“Two.” </p><p>“Please...”</p><p>“One.” </p><p>Suddenly everyone stood up and pointed at Servais. Servais pointing at Fiona.</p><p>Suddenly a click went through out the room. Servais head rolled over to Luca’s feet. “ “Yuck.” Luca kicked the head. </p><p>“You may all leave now.” The tv screen read. </p><p>The doors opened and we all walked out horrified at what just happened.</p><p>“My room was 101 right?” Andrew mumbled under his breathe. “Ah there it is.” Andrew walked into the room to a queen sized bed. He layed down in the bed it was very hard to sleep, but he went to bed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>